Prom Night
by hayleystart
Summary: When Finn cant decide to go with Quinn or Rachel to prom, what will happen? Spoilers from 'Sexy'  Finn/OC Finn/Quinn Finn/Rachel Rachel/Quinn/Puck
1. Chapter 1

Has Finn Hudson lost his mind? Has he really fallen for Quinn Fabray again? She cheated on him with his best friend, got pregnant, and lied to Finn claiming it was his. Speaking of best friend, Rachel Berry, the glee club's leader, also cheated on him with Puck. What was Finn thinking? Was he thinking that he would become way more popular than he already was, even though Quinn wasn't a Cheerio anymore. Rachel, still trying to get him back, was fighting Quinn over him. Why would he even consider dating one of them again after they had cheated on him with his so-called best friend? Whatever he was thinking was going away now.

There was a new girl, Eva Summers. She was short, but not as short as Rachel. Her long blond hair was irresistible, along with her bright shining blue eyes. Her fashion style was mainly like Brittany's and Mercedes put together. Eva didn't care what anybody thought of her. She was in everybody else's grade and had transferred a couple of months ago. She wasn't in the glee club, because she notices how everybody treats them at school. She didn't want to get picked on, especially at her new school. She even joined the Cheerios to take place of the three friends that left. She and Finn talk almost every day. They have most of their classes together, so they spend some time together.

She liked him, a lot actually, but she would never tell him that. What has been going on lately has been stressing him out, so she doesn't want to make it worse by just blurting out that she has a major crush on him. Being a Cheerio, and him being the quarterback, meant destiny. But she didn't care. In her eye, she wouldn't care if he was the school nerd; she liked his heart and what he did with it, but it has gone down too far. She is starting to hate what he is becoming: which is becoming a popular whore. The fame of winning the championship is getting to his head, along with Quinn. Even though they are not dating, she wants to again.

School is almost ending and Eva starts to walk out of the classroom and to her locker. It is right down from Quinn's locker and she notices two figures arguing by her locker. Guess who?

"Finn, come on. Man up. You just need to ask me out already. You said after regionals, and it is after. We won, now it's time that your mine again," said an angered Quinn as she folded her arms and gave an evil glare.

"Just, something about Rachel's song got to me, Quinn. I need time to think, okay?" Replied Finn.

You could see the anger in Quinn's eyes as she burst, "Are you serious, Finn? Prom is in a week and you are thinking about man hands again? Are you nuts!"

"Quinn! We're not even dating! Let me think," he said and just walked away while Quinn still stood there exploding on him as he walked. Eva quickly stop starring at the quarrel and shoved her books inside of her locker and waited until Finn walked out of the doors to then follow him.

The outside is a bit chilly so she hurried to catch up to him before he headed off to his car.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Eva.

"Oh, hey. Did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah, slightly. Why is she freaking out like that? I've never seen her get that red before."

"She wants us to go back out again. All's she's been talking about is prom this and prom that. It's getting annoying."

Eva leans up against his car as he put his backpack in the passanger seat so he can continue talking to her. "I bet it would. So are you going with her?"

"Eh, I don't think so. I mean she's super hot and everything, but I don't think I can forgive her yet. The thing that happened between us and Sam, I totally regret. I shouldn't have done that to him, but I was vulnerable, and she just wanted something new I guess. But I don't think I even want to go."

"Prom is awesome! You can't just not go."

Finn seemed confused. Why was she saying this too? "I could care less of dancing. Have you ever seen me dance anyways?"

Eva laughed. "Yes I have."

He sighed, "See. Why would he even want to go to a dance where I can't even dance?"

"To have fun with your friends?" She shrugged, "why else?"

Eva can tell this is getting to him. Trying to choose over Rachel Berry, his last girlfriend who holds his heart, or Quinn Fabray, the girl who broke his heart, but whom he's been having some intimate moments with.

"I know," she suggested, "go to prom with me!"

He seemed surprised she would even suggest such a thing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No! I mean, you're having girl troubles, why not go with a close friend like me?" Her smile soon consumes his feelings for the two girls and he caves.

"You know what; okay! That would really help me out." He smiled. "Thanks Eva."

'Wow! I can't believe he actually said yes to me!' She thought as they hugged it out.

"Well, I guess I have to go dress shopping now," she joked.

"Should I come with you? Ya know, to see if it looks nice or anything," Finn suggested.

"No no no. No guys aloud." She joked again. They both smiled.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow in Spanish then."

"Okay. Bye Finn."

He gotten into his car and waved at her before he drove out of the student parking lot. Being a junior at William McKinley High was everything to these students. It was a breaking point on what they would do after high school. Going to prom, studying for the ACT's, more dances, and more tests; this decided their future. Whether they would get a scholarship for football, or a full-way paid ticket to a college of their choosing, this grade mattered to them. And so did their friends.

Quinn Fabray, as already pissed off as she was, was way more pissed when she saw Eva ask Finn out to prom and he actually said yes to her!

'what a back-stabbing bitch. I am going to take her down like the piece of trash that she is.' Though a furious Quinn.

Quinn knew what she had to do. She actually had to become friends with the enemy. She actually had to talk to Rachel Berry herself, and befriend her. Quinn wanted to vomit at the idea of becoming friends with Rachel, but she had no choice. She had to have Finn all to herself, so she had to do what was right for her. Of course she wasn't going to tell Rachel that she just wanted Finn all to herself and to date and go to prom with. She had to make up a huge lie in order to gain her trust.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's not the best fic ever, but bare with me! The juicy parts are in a couple of chapters! Review if you like please :) it really does mean a lot to me to hear your input.**

Eva was feeling on top of the world when she came home that night. She entered her silent room and let out a big squeal into her silk pillow. She wasn't mad; she was happy! She had just offered to date her crush to prom! She could care less that it was another dance, but the fact that she is going with Finn Hudson? Now that's a whole different story! She has liked Finn for a while now, ever since that they went to his house to study. Although she had wanted more than to be 'just friends', she respected him and didn't want to make a move while he was dating Rachel. When Eva found out that Rachel cheated on Finn with Puck, she wanted to help him out more or less. She felt terrible at the idea of trying to get with him, so she never has even tried. Finn was miserable for days, until he started to have feelings for Quinn again.

Eva's phone vibrated on her desk while she was doing some math homework.

'Hey! It's Quinn. Listen, how about we go out to eat or something? I miss being friends with you Eve! Txt me back soon! –Q.' Eva didn't know why Quinn was actually texting her. She never talked to the girl. Even when she was new to the school, Quinn shunned her like she shunned anybody not in a football jersey or a cheerleading outfit. When Quinn quit the Cheerios, Eva thought of this as destiny, so she could become popular and have friends. Sure, she had friends when she became one, but she didn't have one thing; Finn.

Eva texted back, 'Ok. Just talk details to me at school, k? l8r.'

**The next day**

Eva was in her Cheerio's outfit with her other teammates getting ready to get to the gym to practice. One of them was talking to Quinn. She wanted to be noisy, but decided not to until they kept on looking at her, looking back at each other, laughing, then shook hands and the cheerleader left Quinn. Eva knew something was up so she went over to the blond.

"Hey did you get my text from last night," asked Eva.

"Yeah sorry, I was talking to Finn last night on the phone," lied Quinn. Eva actually thought that she was, though.

"Oh. What did you guys talk about?" questioned a anxious Eva.

Quinn knew that she would believe phase one of her delicious jealously plan in order to get Finn back in her arms. "About prom. What color dress I would be wearing, what he should wear. Oh, and about getting a hotel room backwards."

Eva blushed, but not in a good way. "Well I heard that he was going with someone else."

"He was just trying to be nice," Quinn said as she stepped towards Eva's ear," don't tell anybody, but he felt bad for her. He always spots her looking at him and being all creepy, so he just said yes to get her off his back. Quite disgusted if you ask me."

Quinn backs away. "Yeah, what a weirdo," lied Eva.

"Well I go to go back to class. Finn said that he was waiting at my locker so we could discuss further plans." She waves. "Bye."

"Bye," the Eva remembered, "Wait! What about dinner?"

Quinn sly fully smiled. "Some other time, kay?"

"Oh ok then…" said Eva. She then went on, confused and hurt, back to practice to have coach Sylvester yelled at them about how sloppy their routine was, even though it's always near perfect every time that they perform it. They had to do a cradle, and Eva was fortunate enough to be small and skinny enough to be the flyer, so the girls lifted her up, and they chanted the cheers. All of a sudden, the girls dropped Eva, without warning. She landed on her ankle and twisted it. She yelped with agony as the two girls laughed and left very quickly and the other Cheerios helping Eva in every way possible. One of them called the ambulance to come get her, while trying to explain what had happened over Eva's pain screams. She groped her foot in pain, and tried to fight back the ongoing tears. How could this not get any worse?

**Two days later**

Prom was in four days after the accident. Eva came to school two days after her ankle had broken in several places. The doctors said that she needs to relax for a week at home, but she declined. She wanted to be back in school. Her cast was pink and was filled with signatures. Her mom had to drop her off at school that morning, since she cannot drive for about two weeks. Eva came out and her mother helped her get her backpack and her crutches out of the back seat. She said her good-byes, and left Eva standing there in the side walk. Everyone was staring at her, and some were laughing. And by some, it was the two Cheerios who put her in this mess, and Rachel. Why would Rachel be laughing at Eva. They were somewhat friends. They went to Bread Stix before, and went to some football and basketball games to go watch Finn play. She felt torn at that point. And to make it all worse, she has been ignoring Finn's calls and text messages for the two days she has not been at school. She was him walk towards her, but as fast as she could, limped away and tried to use the stairs, but fell. Then everyone was laughing at her. Finn rushed by to help her.

"Hey, you okay," he asked while he grabbed her fallen crutches and handed them back to her.

She yanked them from him and started to continue up the stairs. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Finn started to follow her, walking beside her with his awkward hands in his pocket. "So why haven't you been answering my calls? I got worried.."

Eva cut him off and stood in front of him. "Quinn told me, Finn. You don't have to lie to me anymore."

He looked way confused. "What are you talking about? What did Quinn say to you?"

She just shook her head and laughed. "Are you serious right now? You told her that I was always stalking you and you felt bad that I didn't have a date yet to prom and just said yes to me."

"What?" He seemed mad now, "why would she say that? And no, I didn't even say that! I haven't even talked to her." People were looking now.

"Oh bullshit, Finn. Quit lying. Just go with her, okay? I'm not even going to go," Eva said and started to wobble away, but Finn still following behind her wanting more answers.

"I swear, Eva, I didn't even talk to her before you asked me to the dance."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone okay?"

"But.."

Eva turned around and yelled. "Just go!" He did as such and went around the corner as quickly as possible. Eva was getting upset and tears started to form around her eyes. She turned around the when she started to begin walking; she was stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Summers. Ouch, sorry about your leg. Does it hurt? I saw that hell of a fall you took," said Noah Puckerman.

"What do you want?"

"So I heard from Quinn that her and Finnessa are going to prom."

"Yeah, and?"

Puckerman moved a little closer to Eva. "Well I thought that we should go together. You know, head Cheerio and I'm on the football team, it's destiny baby."

"What about Lauren."

"I can't be tamed. When I want something new and fun, I go after it. Dig it?"

Eva started to back away. She did not like where this was going. "What's in it for me?"

"An awesome ass time with me, at the dance, maybe a little something' something' afterwards. You never know." He became closer to her face and smiled perkily, "so what do you say?"

"It's a maybe. Now can you move, you're in my way," she said while pointed at her locker, which Puck was covering up with his body.

"No problem baby cakes," he moved and opened up her locker for her. "Here you go," he smirked.

"Thanks," she took her crutches and lay them aside on the lockers while Puck, trying to be a gentleman, took off her backpack and put it in her locker and took her books out for her. "You really don't have to do that. I'm a big girl."

He smiled at her, "well for being the most hottest girl at this school, and using crutches at the moment, I'll help you out."

She actually did a genuine smile at him. "Umm, thanks I guess."

They walked off together and went down the hallways and going left and right to get to her classroom. They were actually talking as well. Eva could care less for Puck; they weren't even friends, considering that he hurt his best friend twice by macking with his girlfriends. Eva didn't even notice Finn Hudson standing in the middle of the hallway, waiting for her, since they always walk to class together.


End file.
